The present invention relates to an electrical and mechanical connecting arrangement comprising a preferably multi-wire cable and a cylindrical connector part in the form of a plug or socket.
In prior connecting arrangement, the connector part is held with its rear hollow end, which is remote from the plugging region, on a radio frequency cable by means of a crimped connection. The front end of the plug connector part has an insulating part lying about a socket or plug contact and, on the outside, a shielding contact. With such plug connector parts, the individual components of the plugging region are generally connected to one another and to a hollow housing, in whose rear end the cable is inserted, by means of screw fittings and/or latching connections. Such connections are relatively complex in terms of production and assembly. In addition, such connections require a relatively large amount of space.
One object of the present invention to provide an electrical and mechanical connecting arrangement of the type mentioned above, in which the connection between the insulated cable and the plugging region is simplified for assembly and can be used in connecting arrangements having a small physical size.